


Allahabad Ki Rabdi

by Yass_Rani



Series: The Sunflower Stories [2]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: BKB AU, Bareilly ki Barfi, F/F, Other, SMZS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yass_Rani/pseuds/Yass_Rani
Summary: The Tripathis are eccentric. Their daughter? Even more so.This is a Bareilly Ki Barfi AU starring Rajni, Kusum, Kartik, Aman, Chaman and Champa among other side characters
Relationships: Kartik Singh & Goggle Tripathi, Kartik Singh & Kusum, Kusum/Goggle Tripathi, Too soon to say
Series: The Sunflower Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889848
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Allahabad Ki Rabdi

Allahabad. The ganga river lapping at its banks, the steady lull of leaves and the chirping of birds is how a morning starts here.

In the beauty of the town and the serenity of the environment, of all the houses in the neighbourhood, the most unique and amusing house is the Tripathis’.

Because here, neither the day is normal, nor the night. And those who live here? Not normal either.

“Oh Champa! Have you seen the newspaper?” Chaman Tripathi’s voice rang out in the courtyard, cutting through the quiet of the morning.

Shaking her head, Champa Tripathi moved on with her morning routine, not batting an eyelid, very used to her husband’s early-morning tantrums.

“Champa-” he tapped her shoulder, only to be met by a huff as she continued with her prayers. Sneering at her non-responsiveness, Chaman grumbled about not being able to start the day without reading about the new riots his brother’s latest project had brought on – and the horoscopes, of course.

“Go ask Rajni for my newspaper and cigarettes – she might’ve taken it,” he said as Champa finally looked over with an annoyed frown to ask what he wanted so she wouldn’t have to have him bugging her the entire morning. Her eyes widened the moment Chaman said their daughter would have the newspaper and cigarettes – because _Rajni did not have-_

“How would Rajni have a newspaper? She never reads,” Champa argued, to which Chaman raised a hand and admitted she did read the paper occasionally, confusing his wife thoroughly and walking off to let her deal with her daughter.

“ _Reading newspapers was the one thing I didn’t expect from her. What next? Books?”_ Champa walked off to find Rajni, grumbling about her newfound hobbies – only to find her fast asleep, the automatic response to which was her going to turn the fan off and pull the blanket off her daughter.

“ _Mummy!_ I was having a nice dream!” Rajni mumbled indignantly as she surfaced into the land of the living, a frown etched on her face at her mother’s antics. Anything before 10 am was too early in the morning to be awake, in her not-so-humble opinion.

“Hey. Rajni. Do you have cigarettes? And the paper?” Champa asked, knowing full well she’d deny both. She did, not before playfully teasing her mother about having started smoking – even daring her to a hundred-rupee bet about it. After a minute of arguing and sighing on both ends, Champa walked out the room with a crisp 100 rupee note, the day’s newspaper and cigarettes, the girl following right behind, still grumbling about having to wake up at 7.

“I _knew_ it, you stole my pack of cigarettes-”

“Shhhhhh,” Rajni snapped at her father because no matter what she’d done with the cigarettes he’d hidden behind the postbox, it was too early to think about it, not before taking a puff of his cigarette before she walked off to her room.

Rajni Tripathi. Daughter of Champa Tripathi and son of Chaman Tripathi - after all, he did raise her like a son.

Champa Tripathi holds private tuitions for kids and teaches them what Rajni couldn’t ever learn from her.

Chaman Tripathi manages a small law firm, all the better to help his scientist brother get out of the sticky situations he keeps jumping into – and defending his only child from the judgy neighbours.

Rajni Tripathi ignores all advice and doesn’t have many ‘good habits’. Once, she’d had chicken, by mistake, but now, she had some every chance she got.

The latest English movies are locally premiered at her cousin, Aman’s electronics store – she understands about 60 percent of it, but definitely explains it to Aman completely.

The town’s electricity is dodgy, but that doesn’t stop Rajni from playing her broken record every time the customer service phone at her cubicle rings – “Electricity’s all out, it’ll be back soon, sorry for the inconvenience.”

Not only the good for nothing teenage boys on rooftops, but the entire town of Allahabad loves her break dancing skills – The moment the DJ starts playing, Rajni’s feet move on their own accord.

The Tripathi family was what people would consider eccentric. Their daughter? Even more so, because the people of our society generally dislike anything that’s different from their normal.

In the tiny city of Allahabad, Rajni Tripathi was the only one who dared to be different, and she loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comments, they really let me know if you like it or not, and they're great motivation.


End file.
